Blood Banks
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Aaron Hotchner was kidnapped. Now the team must profile the kidnapper and find Aaron alive, while keeping Spencer sane. Part of the Letters universe. Sequel to Letters to You, Letters to Me, and Loving Spencer Reid
1. Chapter 1

Spencer couldn't believe that it had been almost two years since he and Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had begun a relationship, a romantic one together. He still had the notebook of letters and notes that they wrote each other, the one they started 3 years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago but it was an amazing 2 years with Aaron. Aaron was finally moving into his house after spending the last two years going back and forth between Spencer's and his own.

Spencer sat in the living room, watching Aaron over his book. Aaron was at the bookcase, putting away some of his personal books. Aaron was in a black wife beater tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, the image of relaxed and open in Spencer's book. Spencer loved to watch Aaron. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him at the house because he couldn't believe his luck.

He was also very pleased that their relationship didn't affect the team at all, but in fact helped it. He was afraid that, unlike Morgan and Penelope, their relationship would have a negative impact on the cases that they took on but it actually made them a much better team.

Spencer put his book to the side and stood up, silently walking up behind Aaron. He slid his arms over Aaron's shoulders, startling the FBI agent. But when Aaron turned around, Spencer grabbed the back of Aaron's head and pulled it towards him to give him a deep, bruising kiss with the intention of starting something.

Spencer walked out to his car parked out front of his house. Aaron had to run back to his soon to be former house to grab a couple of things before coming to work with Spencer, so he'd be meeting Spencer at the BAU. Spencer looked at house, smiling and unaware that Aaron Hotchner was being followed at that very moment.

Spencer arrived at the BAU, expecting to see Aaron in the meeting room with the rest of the team as his soon to be former home was closer to the BAU than Aaron's house. But when he got up the stairs and walked over to the room, Aaron wasn't there. Everyone else was and looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"He was suppose to meet me here. He left early this morning to go grab a couple of things from his old house. He's suppose to be finished moving in by this weekend."

"Did you see him in his office?"

"No. His door was closed but the blinds were open and no one was in there."

"Traffic maybe?" Gideon was watching his protogee start to panic and he stood, walking over to Spencer and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer calm down. He's just running late. If he doesn't show in 15 minutes, we'll call him and then go from there okay?" Spencer nodded and sat down in his usual seat, Aaron's empty next to his. 15 minutes came and went and when Spencer called, the call got answered but it wasn't Aaron on the line.

"I have Agent Hotchner. Now let the games begin."

**Author's Notes: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! Here it is, Chapter One of Blood Banks! this takes place about 2 years after our lovelies got together! Loving Spencer Reid takes place about 7 months somewhere between the two stories! But here it is, a new adventure! What does the future hold for these two!**

**There will be a happy ending for these two darlings, believe me. But I'm going to put them through the ringer :/ Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron groaned as he tried to shift around in the place where his kidnapper had tied him up. It was dark, very very dark, and his head hurt something fierce. The last thing that he could remember was coming out of his soon to be former house and someone hitting him with a bat. Now he was in a dark, cold room, tied up, and had been there for a few hours by his estimation. He thought about Spencer and almost cried out in anger, knowing his little lover was probably having a panic attack by then. He was a profiler and so he knew that about Spencer. The others were probably trying to coordinate a manhunt for him and trying to keep Spencer calm and levelheaded at the same time.

He just wanted to get out of here and home to Spencer…

—-

Spencer looked at the clock on the wall again, noting that 4 hours had passed since the phone call. Four hours since Aaron had been taken from him. He had gone into a panic when he heard those chilling words and it had taken Morgan, Penelope, and Gideon all a good 45 minutes to calm him down while JJ and Elle had contacted the local police department and the head of their department. Now the team was officially on the case, even though it was a personal matter for all of them. But, as the director said, they were the best at profiling and therefore had the best chances of finding Aaron.

Spencer felt heavy, as if the weight of the knowledge that Aaron was missing and locked away somewhere and who knows what else is happening to him and…

"SPENCER! Calm down love!" He looked at Penelope, who was standing next to him with a cup of coffee in one hand for him and a cup of tea for her. She handed him the coffee before sitting down, her eyes rimmed red.

"Sorry…"  
>"Don't be sorry love. But right now we need you level headed and coherent for us." Spencer nodded, took a sip of the coffee, before setting it on the table and sighing. They were in the headquarters for the Quantico Police department, a huge private room for them. Morgan and Gideon had gone to Aaron's house, to try and get a sense of what happened. Elle and JJ were at the home of a retired profiler for the FBI, trying to convince him to come help them. Penelope had come with them, bringing along a smaller version of her office with her, which was set up in the corner of the room. Aaron's photo was up on the evidence board.<p>

"We'll find him Spencer. I know we will." Spencer nodded.

"The voice sounded familiar. I can't figure out why but it did." Penelope just hugged Spencer, not knowing what to say to help him. His boyfriend was missing. Their leader and friend was missing. What did you say to make someone feel better?

"I'm sure it'll come to you sweetie." Spencer nodded against her shoulder, his eyes staring at Aaron's photo.

"Glad I know that Spencer is gay and you, Mrs. Morgan, are spoken for." Penelope stuck her tongue out at her husband of 4 months as she rocked Spencer back and forth slightly. Morgan just ruffled one of her ponytails and looked at Spencer.

"How you holding up kid?"

"I want Aaron back."

"I know. Gideon, Elle, and JJ are at Aaron's house right now, looking for evidence of what happened."

"I thought you had gone with Morgan."

"Nah I told them I'd stay here with you. They'll do just fine without me." Spencer nodded and went back to staring at Aaron's photo as Morgan sat down on his other side. The waiting game began.

—-

Aaron groaned and tried to shift a little bit to relieve the cramp in his arms. He finally lost track of time after his captor finished smacking him around and telling him that he'd never see Spencer alive again. That was yesterday… or maybe a few hours ago… Aaron didn't know. There was a very low wattage bulb in a single socket directly above him and no windows whatsoever.

For the first time since his wife and son died, Aaron let a few tears escape his eyes as he thought about how scared Spencer must be feeling, how helpless. He wanted Spencer so bad…

**Author's Notes: AHHHHH! New chapter! Sorry for the long wait! School starts on Wednesday and work is being a pain in the butt! I'm going to try and update at least twice a week, three times a week if I can. It's not going to be a chapter or two a day like Letters To You :( Sorry guys! **

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
